


Leather and Lace

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, estabished relationship, slight cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur indulge in Arthur's fantasy.</p><p>Disclaimer: the characters herein belong to BBC, Shine, and legend. I make no money off this endeavor. For entertainment purposes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the camelot_land challenge #17 the weekly one (eight) prompt: leather and lace.
> 
> Part of a series but can stand alone.

The club is crowded with barely enough room to walk around. People dance inches away from Merlin, but Merlin only has eyes for Arthur in his tight pair of leather trousers, shirt open to mid chest, blond hair sticking to his face and blue eyes boring into Merlin’s with an intensity that makes Merlin’s cock twitch in the pair of lacy panties he wears beneath his skinny jeans.

Arthur asked him to wear them—it’s part of Arthur’s fantasy. Merlin has to admit, he feels decadent with them on. He only hopes they don’t get into an accident on the way home; he’d hate for anyone else to see him in them.

Arthur hasn’t seen them yet, but he knows they’re there, and Merlin has to smirk at what that knowledge is doing to Arthur. Out of all the things Merlin considered when he’d wondered about Arthur’s ultimate fantasy, he hadn’t considered this, but Arthur was adamant; he wanted to wear leather, and he wanted Merlin to wear lace.

They dance close together, hips moving to the beat of the music, breathing one another’s air. Merlin can feel how hard Arthur is as Arthur brushes against him, hands splayed over the small of Merlin’s back. Arthur has already told Merlin that the eyeliner and lip gloss Merlin wears—completely Merlin’s idea—is the hottest thing Arthur’s ever seen, and Merlin plays up the advantage by seductively touching Arthur whenever and wherever possible.

“I want to fuck you,” Arthur whispers in Merlin’s ear, breath hot, and Merlin can’t hold in his gasp of pleasure. He leans in and bites Arthur’s shoulder through his shirt, hard enough to leave a mark, and Arthur groans.

“Let’s go,” Arthur says.

They’ve taken a motorbike, another part of Arthur’s fantasy. He doesn’t own one, but he’s borrowed one from a friend. As they leave the club, Merlin throws his leg over the bike and sits behind Arthur, clinging to him as they take off down the street, wind in their faces. The night has been one long build-up to what’s coming, the two of them so worked up by this hour, the sexual tension zips through them like electricity.

Arthur drives them to a cottage on the outskirts of town, parking the bike around back. They share a kiss as Arthur unlocks the door, Merlin pressing the palm of his hand against the long bulge down the side of Arthur’s right leg, earning him a growl of impatience from Arthur.

“Keep it up and I’m going to fuck you out here,” Arthur tells him, and a thrill runs up Merlin’s spine. A part of him wants Arthur to do it.

They discussed the fantasy at length before agreeing to act it out. Arthur had been the most reluctant; as it is something he’s wanked to but hasn’t seriously considered trying out. Merlin, however, had been instantly intrigued and eager to please Arthur by doing everything down to the last detail.

Knowing that the fantasy requires him to act a certain way, Merlin gives Arthur a coy look and says,

“If you do that, you can’t tie me up.”

Arthur growls again, and Merlin notes that Arthur’s hands shake as he unlocks the door.

“Inside,” Arthur orders, and Merlin sashays in front of him.

The cottage is a rental. It’s clean and when the light comes on, Merlin sees a bottle of champagne on ice and a bowl of fresh strawberries beside the very large bed.

Arthur grabs Merlin by the wrists and pulls him around, kissing him hard and wet and deep.

Merlin moans, molding his body to Arthur’s.

“You’re so sexy in those leather trousers,” he breathes in between snogs, fingers unlacing the front. Arthur hasn’t got anything on under them, and when his cock springs free, Merlin runs his hand over it appreciatively.

Arthur moans and kisses Merlin hungrily, pushing him toward the bed.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, baby,” he tells Merlin. He doesn’t normally call Merlin “baby”—it’s part of the act—and Merlin thinks it’s incredibly sexy. Every part of him is on fire with need, wanting Arthur inside him and inside him _now._

“Do it,” Merlin taunts.

Arthur shoves Merlin down onto the mattress, and Merlin feels silk beneath his hands. He stares up at Arthur, who breathes heavily, cock standing straight out from between the open lacings of his leather slacks.

“You’re gorgeous.” Merlin wants it so badly, he's panting.

“Take off those clothes,” Arthur tells him. “Everything but the panties.”

Merlin hurries to comply, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s as he does so. It’s a major turn-on just to see the desire spark in Arthur’s eyes as each item comes off. When Merlin is left wearing only a tiny pair of women’s white, lace panties, he moves to the middle of the large bed and spreads himself out.

“How do I look?” he asks with a sultry smile, one arm curled above his head.

Arthur groans, loud and long, giving his turgid cock a swipe with his hand. Without answering, he goes to the small bag he brought with him and takes out a roll of hot pink duct tape.

Bending down, Arthur nuzzles Merlin’s cock where it’s confined in the lace. Merlin wiggles and moans at the feel of hot breath on his sensitive skin. He’s throbbing with need.

“Arthur…”

Arthur leans down and runs his tongue under Merlin’s arm, swirling it in the bit of hair there before moving his lips to encircle Merlin’s left nipple. Merlin squirms, hand coming down to tug impatiently on Arthur’s hair.

“Turn over,” Arthur orders gruffly.

Mouth dry, Merlin flips onto his stomach and waits with anticipation, knowing what’s coming.

He hears the tape expand. Arthur takes Merlin’s right wrist and ankle and binds them together with a long strip of tape that circles around twice before Arthur rips and secures it. He does the same to Merlin’s left wrist and ankle so that Merlin’s knees are bent and his feet are bound to his extended arms.

“One more thing,” Arthur says, and Merlin watches him go back to the bag. He returns with a ball gag. Merlin’s heart speeds up. He’s never used one of these before, but the thought excites him. When Arthur secures it in Merlin’s mouth, forcing it open and preventing him from speaking, the feeling of helplessness at Arthur’s hands makes Merlin wish he could move his cock against the bed to get some relief. He knows he’s leaking; he can feel his cock pulsing. He whimpers, and Arthur’s hands grip Merlin’s arse cheeks, squeezing them appreciatively.

“You look fucking gorgeous in lace,” Arthur says, voice hoarse. “Especially all trussed up like this. Do you want me to fuck you, Merlin?”

Merlin nods his head eagerly and makes noises from behind the ball gag, saliva dripping down his chin.

“Pity, but I’m going to have to cut these pretty, pretty panties.” Arthur goes back to the bag and returns with something in his hand. He shows it to Merlin—a switchblade. Merlin shivers, because it’s all so…hot.

He feels Arthur cut the panties open with one swipe. Then Arthur takes up the champagne bottle, working at the cork with the bottle opener until it comes free with a pop. Merlin wonders if Arthur’s going to pause for a drink, or what, and wiggles in frustration.

“I’ve always thought you’d taste good with a little champagne,” Arthur says, and Merlin feels it dribble, ice cold, down his crack, making him gasp behind the gag. The champagne fizzes and pools at the base of Merlin’s balls where they touch the silk, and Merlin lets out a whimper.

Arthur chuckles and begins licking it up. Merlin moans at the sensation of Arthur’s tongue on him, lapping at Merlin’s balls before continuing up to delve into the crack of his arse. Arthur reaches over and plucks a strawberry from the bowl.

“I think I know where this will look good,” he says just before Merlin feels it pushing at his hole. He gasps as the large berry slips in.

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur breathes. ‘You should see how you look with just this strawberry stem poking out of you.”

Merlin shivers just picturing it.

Using his hands, Arthur parts Merlin’s cheeks wide and sucks and nips at him, teasing until Merlin’s whining behind the gag, pushing against the bed, trying to get some friction.

The first touch of Arthur’s tongue to Merlin’s arse hole makes Merlin jump and cry out, spittle running from his mouth, muscles in his throat straining, arms pulling at the restraints. Arthur tugs at the strawberry with his teeth, teasing it out. It feels so fucking good, Merlin can’t stand it; he wants more—wants to grab Arthur’s head and force his tongue inside, but he’s tied and helpless.

Once the berry’s gone, Arthur returns to torment Merlin with his tongue.

Arthur is evil in his administrations…too soft, too gentle, too damn slow, until Merlin is a writhing, mess, sobbing and begging around the ball gag, no relief in sight for his poor, lace encased dick.

Finally, finally, Arthur eases his tongue inside, and Merlin yells, rocking back on it as much as he can. Arthur wiggles it, and Merlin cries weakly, sounding desperate and not caring one iota. Arthur stabs at Merlin’s hole with his tongue before wiggling it again, and Merlin thrashes his head on the bed. He feels a stream of spittle enter him, sliding against his inner tissue. He knows Arthur is good at rimming, but somehow being tied makes it even more erotic, not to mention the addition of the lace panties and the fact that Arthur’s wearing leather trousers. Of course, Merlin has never had champagne or a strawberry up his bum, either.

After a moment, Arthur comes around to stand where Merlin can see him, cock standing out impossibly hard and straight.

“Look at this, Merlin.” Arthur moves his cock close to Merlin’s face, and Merlin strains to rub his cheek against the tip. “Look what you do to me! This is going deep inside you. What do you think about that?”

Arthur’s face is flushed with desire, eyes dilated, and Merlin wants him more than anything.

“Fuck me, dammit!” Merlin yells around the ball gag.

Arthur laughs, body trembling with need.

He disappears from sight again, and then the bed dips and Merlin feels Arthur cover his body with his own, and then pressure against his opening.

The brief pain is welcome, and Merlin lets out a long, garbled cry, because he knows Arthur wants him to—it’s part of it. Arthur fucks him hard into the mattress, Merlin grunting and whimpering around the gag.

It doesn’t take much; Merlin’s been held so long in a state of arousal that the sudden friction of Merlin’s cock against the lace combined with several well-placed stabs at his prostate make him come violently, the world around him going dark for long seconds as his body convulses with pleasure.

“Merlin, Merlin,” Arthur gasps above him, his movements staggering, and Merlin’s just returning to his senses when Arthur pushes in impossibly deep and holds, shouting his name again, and Merlin’s overwhelmed with a second orgasm that tightens his balls and makes him see double.

When Merlin can think again, Arthur is sprinkling kisses all over Merlin’s shoulders and back and then cursing and apologizing and getting the knife and cutting off the tape and rubbing Merlin’s ankles and wrists.

“God, you were wonderful,” Arthur tells Merlin, pulling him close, yanking the ball gag out of his mouth and tenderly kissing him.

“Hey, it was no hardship,” Merlin laughs weakly, “I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

“Really?” Arthur asks, eyes wide.

“Couldn’t you tell? I fucking came twice!”

They settle down on the bed, and Arthur gives Merlin a bottle of water.

“What, no champagne?” Merlin asks.

“I think you should have some water first,” Arthur smiles, settling back against the pillows and pulling Merlin down with him to rest against his chest.

“That was incredible, Merlin, thank you,” Arthur says into Merlin’s hair. “It was even better than I ever imagined it.”

Merlin smiles, kissing the knuckles of Arthur’s hand. “It was great. I wish you hadn’t taken so long to tell me about it.”

“Well, it was kind of kinky,” Arthur admits.

“So? It was fun.”

Arthur hugs him to him. “Yeah, it was.”

 

 


End file.
